comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
WorldWatch Vol 1 2
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; ; ; |age_rating = Mature (18+) |publishing_companies = Wild and Wooly Press |cover_artist(s) = Tom Derenick, Norm Rapmund & Daniel Brown |variant_cover_artist(s) = |publisher(s) = |president = |cco = |ceo = |coo = |previous = WorldWatch Vol 1 1 |next = WorldWatch Vol 1 3 }} Story 1: WorldWatch engage in combat with SteelSkull to obtain the Celestial Sphere, and SteelSkull is killed in the fight when his nuclear heart is damaged and explodes. HighLord is nearly killed but is saved by Monarch, who returns to WorldWatch's HQ to be introduced to the team. Meanwhile, Intercessor rescues a woman from a man who attempts to kill her. He takes the rescued woman back to his church, but she flees in terror when she realises that he wants her to submit to him, like many others. Intercessor has Sister Candice use the Sphere he took from the earlier battle to return the woman, naked, and making her submissive to him. Monarch witnessed what was going on, and is shocked. Appearances Protagonists: * :* :* :* ::* :* :* :* :* * Antagonists: * Others: * * :* :* * * * * * * * * * Gallery 1: Character designs and bios for HighLord, SteelSkull, Monarch & Satyr. Bios are written as if Dena Warchawski (War Woman) wrote them. Appearances Protagonists: * :* :* * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Story 2: Wild and Wooly Gets NEKKID Wild and Wooly announce their upcoming new series, "Nekkid Bottoms, USA", and interview Devlin Idaho, the co-creator of the series. The interview discusses writer Aleister Moorcock, who used alias Justin Semiter, and the similarities between the series and Aleister's time with WorldWatch. Also includes illustrations, pages and covers from the series. Note: This is not a real advertisement. See notes. Appearances Protagonists: * * * Antagonists: * * :* * * * * Notes *This issue, and the rest of the series, are meant to tell the story of WorldWatch and its downfall, as based on Dena Warchawski's memoir "Exposing Myself". *The second story is made to look like an advertisement for a new series from Wild and Wooly, but it is said to be written by a former member of WorldWatch. The series is not actually a real series, but it exists as a comic series in the WorldWatch Universe. Republic Comics, Devlin "Dev" Idaho, Justin Semiter/Aleister Moorcock and several series mentioned in the 'interview' are fictitious, and do not actually exist. *The second story has no credits, but it can be assumed that it was written by Chuck Austen. It is unknown who did the artwork. *Some characters were created with the help of Allan Jacobsen. Trivia *Although no 'Nekkid Bottoms USA' series actually exists, Chuck did use the title "Like Warm Sun on Nekkid Bottoms" as the title for his first novel. *This is the first issue in the series with full colour. *The publication date in the indicia is given as September 2004, but the cover says October. See Also References Category:Comics Published by Wild and Wooly Press Category:Comics Published in 2004 Category:Comics Published in September, 2004 Category:Cover Price of $2.95 Category:Comics with a Mature Rating Category:Tom Derenick/Cover Penciller Category:Norm Rapmund/Cover Inker Category:Daniel Brown/Cover Colourist Category:Chuck Austen/Writer Category:Tom Derenick/Penciller Category:Norm Rapmund/Inker Category:Daniel Brown/Colourist